


巧克力脆皮香草雪糕

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 团建内容纯pwp
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu
Kudos: 5





	巧克力脆皮香草雪糕

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：porn star
> 
> 无意义pwp 只有车只有车只有车 真的只有车 什么都没了  
> 很黄很暴力而且写得很垃圾
> 
> 再往下点就不许骂我，我真的一滴都没有了
> 
> porn star 郑泰成 & 小职员 金东奎  
> 没有情节只有pwp
> 
> 有轻微dirty talk
> 
> 再不退出就来不及了！
> 
> 好的。

金东奎第一次见到郑泰成，是在著名成人网站Pornhub上。  
他抽奖抽中了pornhub终身会员，成功免费解锁海量高质量影片内容。他输入几个关键词：“gay”、“中出”、“口交”、“扩张”，手机屏幕上蹦出来了一串搜索结果。英语翻译蹩脚而弥散着一股劣质色情的尴尬气息。金东奎快速滑了过去——尽管评分都很好，但相比之下，地地道道的韩语标题还是令人舒服多了  
——《生命的大和谐》。  
封面剪辑里闪过两个男人交缠在一起的腿，挂着一双细长小腿的腰肢下起伏的臀峰，还有粘稠的白色浊液，从腿间一滴一滴地落下来，仿佛能听到精液落在地上的湿嗒嗒的声音。  
他毫不犹豫地点开了那个视频。  
映入镜头的，是一张戴着黑框眼镜、金发斜刘海的男人的脸。  
这是在上面还是下面那个？  
他慢条斯理地往沙发上走过去，那上面趴着一个赤身裸体的黑发男人。他走过去捏了两把屁股，很满意地拍了拍。  
“转过来躺好了，这样怎么能伺候人呢。”  
一直伏着的男人颤颤巍巍地撑起自己，呜咽了一声，翻了个身。  
“手拿过来。”  
他拿起茶几上放的润滑剂，淋了那人一手，让他自己动手扩张。  
男人费力地张开双腿，熟练地挤进去两根手指，在肠道里摸索着。  
“腿抬高，我看不见，”金发男子说，“插得深一点。”  
淫靡的水声夹着破碎的呜咽传出来。  
“多插两根。”他继续发号施令。  
金东奎倒吸一口凉气，起身打开电脑，重新找到了那个视频。32寸电竞曲面屏，逼真到让他觉得有些羞耻。黑发男人来回抽插的动作伴随着水声，体液欢快地顺着手指沾满腿根。镜头给着极其露骨的描写：撑开后穴褶皱的手指，金发男子吞吐着阳物的鼓鼓囊囊的腮和摩擦着柱身的唇舌，被揉捏的乳尖和被手指夹住亵玩的舌头。  
金东奎向后倒在电竞椅上，喘着粗气褪下内裤撸动起来。  
黑发男人很快要射了，叫声愈发高亢，被含着的性器却吐出来闲置在空气里。他无法餍足地扭动着，又似乎不敢触碰，只能大张着嘴喘气，加快了手指在身体里抽插的频率。另一个人就跪坐在沙发上冷眼看着，在接近高潮、不住痉挛的时候，把挤进身体里的四根手指一齐拽了出来。  
积累却无法释放的快感让男人有些崩溃，他下意识地乱晃着腰部，试图自慰的双手在空中被制住，只能发出痛苦难耐的呻吟，眼睛空洞地瞪视着天花板。  
金发男人边把手腕摁在一边，边用大拇指和中指玩弄着两边的乳尖，侧身看了眼镜头。  
金东奎猛地停了动作，那炯炯的目光太过锐利，劈头盖脸砸在身上，就好像是在看着他一样。他有些心虚。  
“继续。”男人说。  
金东奎从善如流，继续撸动着阴茎。而躺着的男子翻了个身跪趴着，听话地按要求把双手背在身后，只留下膝盖和单薄的胸膛撑在弹力十足的柔软沙发垫上，重心不稳，摇摇晃晃地抬高臀部，又接着按要求掰开了臀瓣。男人从牛仔裤里掏出粗长的性器，在入口处戳了两下，毫不留情地插了进去。  
金东奎听到了一声从哭腔里挤出的尖叫。他再次停了手，几次呼吸才忍住即将射精的欲望。血液里的热烧遍整个身躯后汇聚在大脑，在带着讨好意味的做作呻吟间，他听到了自己粗重的喘息。顶端溢出的液体被手指蹭到柱身上，与掌心摩擦发出黏腻的声音，和音响里传出的立体声混合，让金东奎几乎迷失，不知身在何处。  
他和屏幕里的男人一起射了出来。黑发男子也哭叫着、颤抖着流出一股一股的液体。艳红的后穴里缓缓淌出白浊，顺着腿根一滴一滴坠下来。  
金东奎大口喘息着，大脑一片空白，心跳如擂鼓，怔怔地去拿纸抽盒。  
视频里的金发男人慢条斯理脱掉上衣，镜头跟着转过去，露出精瘦的后背和细窄的腰，以及后颈上挂着的一截金属项链、侧腰和小臂后侧的纹身。拍了拍那人的背：“不许哭，站起来，我们再来一次。”

金东奎看过的GV就像街上遇到的女人，瞥过一眼就忘了。大千世界里有无数精彩的桥段，他毫无镌刻任何一个的打算。春去秋来，他换了新的工作，搬到了新的城市。  
正是蝉鸣躁郁的夏季，空调还没来得及装，金东奎去楼下的便利店买雪糕。  
隔着老远就看到马路对面一座架在树荫下的巨大阳伞，躺椅上躺着个人，边挥着把大扇子边叼着根雪糕，煞是惬意。  
“老板，我要买雪糕。”  
男人顶着个瓜皮齐刘海，——竟然是个年轻人。他穿着件藏蓝色的纯棉短袖，被宽阔的肩膀架在身上，隐约显出起伏的胸肌，把扇子随手一扔，不紧不慢站起来，嘴里还含着那根冰棍，唇边沾了一圈化掉的奶液。他拉开冰柜的门，喉咙里发出疑问的音节。  
金东奎挑了根香草味的，巧克力脆皮，付了钱，向老板表示感谢。准备转身之间，那人唇边熟悉的线条仿佛过电一样从尾椎激出来，噼里啪啦窜过他的脊背。金东奎突兀地抬头，好像是很失礼——但他已经直勾勾地看过去了。  
老板有些好笑地问他：“还要什么？”  
“啊啊……再拿一根香芋味的。”  
老板站在那里等他付钱，金东奎自以为不着痕迹地打量他，虽然是一头油亮柔顺得像洗发水广告的黑发，眼镜也不见了，但是眉眼和骨相——确实是他。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“那个……”金东奎后知后觉才意识到自己的举动有多冒失。这有什么好搭讪的，自己又不是痴汉粉丝，难道要开口就说“我看过你的GV”吗？  
他尴尬地挠挠脑袋。  
“你认识我吧？”  
诶？  
“换个说法，”老板的笑容像社区的义工那样耐心无害，循循善诱，黑亮的眸子却衬得他像弓起背准备狩猎的猛虎，“你是不是在哪儿看过我？”  
金东奎年轻的脸腾地红了。他有些忸怩地挥挥手，打算离开。老板叫住了他。  
“不然……来一炮？”语气就像问要不要再多拿支雪糕一样。老板走过来，手直接揽住他后腰，往下捏了把他的屁股，半托半哄着往店外的方向走：“我叫郑泰成，你叫什么？”  
“……金东奎。”

金东奎赤脚坐在郑泰成的床上，听着浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声，一时半会儿没法回过神。他刚洗完澡，浑身上下只裹着件白色的浴袍。他多买的那支香芋味雪糕已经被吃完了，装着木棍的包装袋放在床头柜上。  
“咔哒”。锁舌弹开，郑泰成拉开门走了出来，带着潮湿的水汽和沐浴露的香味挤在他身边坐下，揽着他的肩，从前襟伸进去摸他的胸膛。  
金东奎没想到这么直接。他极为僵硬地咬牙忍着不发出声音，被奇异的快感惹得不住地抖。在郑泰成要脱去他睡袍的时候，金东奎没能战胜心里的古怪，往后退了一下。  
郑泰成抽回了手：“怎么了？”  
“那个……直接就开始吗？”  
“不行吗？”  
金东奎又被眼神锁住了，那种似乎能探察一切又事不关己的眼神。他像被扒光了衣服站在他面前，不自在到近乎于羞耻，又有些着迷。  
“我……”  
“到底能不能睡啊？东奎不会还是处男吧？”郑泰成盯着他，“还是你不行？”  
金东奎愣了一下。  
郑泰成走到电脑桌边翻找着文件夹：“算了，找个片子放松一下吧。你喜欢什么口味的？”他扭头，暧昧不明地冲他笑了一下，走回床边，顺着松垮的衣襟伸手揉了把被刺激得有些发硬的乳尖，滑到后腰托着他站起来，手指将将在隐秘臀缝的边缘，精准而带有威胁性：“来，看看你喜欢什么。”  
金东奎走过去，别扭地随便指了一下：“这个吧。”  
郑泰成呼噜了两下他的背。  
厚重的窗帘被拉上，一丝不漏地隔绝了日光，墙上的投影布被拉下来，正对着床。天花板上的投影仪投射出暗色的光，照亮了空气里浮动的细小尘埃。郑泰成坐下来，拍拍大腿。金东奎听话地坐过去，看到了投影的第一个画面。  
是郑泰成从背后，搂着一个身材娇小的白人男孩。  
“西八——”郑泰成似乎也有些不好意思，笑起来，露出圆圆的两个酒窝，竟然有几分单纯，“怎么是我的……不过没事，都一样。”  
他捏了捏年轻人的臀部——他好像很喜欢这个动作，和片子里的本人维持着惊人的同步。一双手四处点火作乱，视频中那个叫Sam的男孩很快就被撩拨得娇喘连连，刻意拔高而压细了声线，淫荡地叫着。金东奎不知什么时候被转移到床上，被脱得一干二净，赤身裸体地坐在郑泰成分开的两腿中间。  
“你看，我们一起教你。”郑泰成似乎是安慰，仿佛在鼓励小孩子。  
Sam盯着镜头，眼睛里是楚楚可怜的欲望，充满性暗示地舔过嘴唇。金东奎被撩得口干舌燥，唇也被郑泰成的食指极轻地抚过，痒到心里。他本能地伸舌去止痒，却碰到了郑泰成的食指。  
金东奎被诱惑了，那是充满弹性的、年轻的、温柔的触感，他用犬齿叼住，又乐此不疲地吮着，在郑泰成伸出中指时也照样接纳。  
郑泰成恶作剧得逞般轻声笑起来，往金东奎的耳朵里吹气，他一躲就扎进臂弯中被扣住了肩膀。另一只手从侧腰绕过胸前，缓慢地按压着。  
袭上乳尖的时候，金东奎闷哼了一声。  
“东奎，摸摸这里。”  
过大的影幕上，Sam像邀功似的挺起胸膛，把两点茱萸如献祭般地送到神祗手里，脸上露出又羞耻又快乐的表情。金东奎鬼使神差地去摸自己的乳头，遵照指令，用指尖拨弄，用指甲剐蹭着。他试图躲开又不自觉地迎上手指，欲拒还迎，把自己玩弄得像个佯装清纯可人的应召女郎。郑泰成腾空了双手，一边抚慰着金东奎的阴茎，一边用手掌去感知他的每一片皮肤。  
青年有纤瘦修长的身躯，光滑的皮肤下能触摸到肌肉的纹理，胸腹却因长久的白领生活而有了些赘肉，手感绵软又不失弹性，多了些稚气，也多了撩人的丰盈的性感，又纯又欲，尤其是那捧乳肉——郑泰成满意地拢在掌下，感受着掌心下硬硬的小珠子：“想不想让我舔它？”  
“唔……”，金东奎艰难又勉强地挣扎了一下，“想。”  
郑泰成爬到他身前，边继续套弄他半勃的阴茎，边俯身含住他的乳珠，用牙齿轻轻碾过，拿舌尖粗糙的舌苔往顶端的小孔里钻。金东奎软倒下去，靠着两个巨大的靠垫，低喘着叫个不停——最开始还憋着，但体液发出的水声与音响里轻微但放纵的叫床声很快让他松懈了，温润又沙哑的声音清晰地沾了情欲。郑泰成吻吻他的眼角：“腿盘上来。”  
他握着金东奎的手指往下滑，在顶进后穴的一瞬间，金东奎低低地哼了一声，呼吸变得错乱不堪。  
“放松点，东奎，你看看他。”  
越过郑泰成瘦削的背，金东奎看到投影里绞着两根手指的穴口特写，手指极有耐心地进进出出，被润滑剂和体液淋得亮亮的，甚至拉出淫靡的弧线。  
“润滑剂呢？”  
“你自己来。第一次做——要记得疼。”  
金东奎微蹙着眉，有些失神地盯着幕布，似乎失去痛觉般，干脆利落地推进一个指节。男人的好胜心真奇怪，就连被操都要争个先后。他忍着被异物入侵的不适和火辣辣的痛感，抽送起来，然后又依言挤进第二根手指。  
郑泰成往下退到他腰间，颇为怜爱地含糊地夸着他，在吞吐他的性器之间。嘴唇细致地吻过去，又把两颗阴囊也含得湿漉漉的。他确实经验丰富，温暖湿润的口腔贪婪地紧紧吸附着柱身，又用柔软的内壁卖力地讨好且挽留，粗粝的舌面卷过愈发硬挺的柱体，灵巧的舌尖拨弄着头部。他在吐出性器的一瞬间用手指旋转着顶端的小孔，很快就勾起了金东奎诚实的反应。他脑袋昏昏沉沉，双腿架在郑泰成肩上，腿根都是硬的，一时浑身瘫软，又随后被过量的快感刺激得紧绷着腰腹。叫声不受控制地从喉咙里溢出来，空着的手想去抓床单，被郑泰成重新放回胸前。  
于是胸膛上粗暴的灼烧的痛感成为了溺水者的浮木，是他平衡幻灭的濒临高潮的崩溃与拉扯理智的痛感的着力点。金东奎又是拧又是捻又是揪着，说不上来他被带着旋转手指按压着内壁，在干涩中终于找到了一丝湿润，又被哄着往后穴多加了一根手指。  
墙上的投影还尽职尽责地播放着，两具相互重叠的赤裸的肉体，还有音量被调得极低的诱人娇喘。  
“东奎的叫声比他好听。”  
气音像直接扑进了大脑，金东奎脑子被多重刺激烧糊成一团，下意识地挺着腰去寻找更紧致更温暖的地方，郑泰成也不生气，给了他一记如愿以偿的深喉后又退了一节，用上颚研磨着柱头。  
金东奎的呻吟猛地拔高了一个八度，哭了出来。  
太过了，郑泰成反复地用手指和上颚按压着顶端，几乎到失禁的快感沉积在他的后腰，又酸软得发涨。金东奎像砧板上的鱼，腰肢来回抽动着试图逃离，又被致命的冲击狠狠拍在床上，他被持续地逼到高潮临界点，叫声随着越来越强烈的尿意渐渐高亢，又断断续续地试图求饶，却毫无回应，只能勉强收回涣散的目光，用哀切的眼神去看郑泰成。  
郑泰成目不转睛地凝视他，往会阴吹了口气。  
所有的快感都同时释放了出来，炸裂在身体内部，又瞬间被抽空到一星半点都不剩，甚至产生尖锐的痛感。金东奎哭喊着说“不”，他以为自己要失禁了——就像个被轻易操哭的便宜的妓女，被耻辱鞭笞只因不知收敛地索要了过度的性的愉悦。但他根本逃不过去。强烈到近乎于痉挛的收缩从括约肌传来，一路牵扯到顶端。他尖叫一声，射了出来。  
这次高潮格外长，金东奎一直抽搐着，过了好久才回过神。他还在无意识地抽泣，精液散落在各处，下巴、胸前、小腹、大腿。还有郑泰成的脸。  
而郑泰成的一根手指也不知道什么时候挤了进去，正应和着他的手指，缓缓地在肠道里抽送。  
金东奎倒吸了一口凉气。

郑泰成不紧不慢地刮掉脸上的液体，顺手抹在金东奎身上，像陈述天气不错那样，直白又干瘪地说：“射了这么多呀，东奎。”  
金东奎忽然有些无法直视他了。他害羞地别过脸，想遮挡的手肘却被掣住，郑泰成凑上来，给了他第一个真正意义上的接吻。  
金东奎的呼吸还没太均匀，没多久就被搅得舌根发痛大脑缺氧，他的意识又陷入了模糊。任由郑泰成把他放在自己身上，背对着他，前段轻轻地插进去，他依然像在半梦半醒之间，瘫软得像个没人拎线的木偶。  
直到郑泰成摁住他的腰部，直接进入了他的身体。  
即使前戏做得细致也依然不足够。金东奎几乎被剧烈的痛劈成两半，眼前发黑，发出嘶哑而短促的哀鸣。他喘着粗气，过度的神经痛让他想干呕，只能缓慢地弯下腰抱着胃，等眼前的黑慢慢散去。  
郑泰成耐心地等待他缓过来：“东奎，往前看。”  
他被蛊惑着抬头，Sam正大张着双腿，被抱着放在桌上操着，小腹隐隐显出性器的形状，交合处清晰可见。金东奎明白了郑泰成的意思，自己也是以这样的姿势被抱在男人的怀里，四肢无力，双腿被拉扯到几乎与身体平行，腿筋隐隐作痛，性器和后穴都暴露在空气里，像个被把着撒尿的小孩。  
金东奎抗拒地扭动着身体，却被牵扯出的火辣痛感惊得不敢乱动，徒劳地推着郑泰成的胳膊——看起来也没多强壮，这双臂膀却像是铁铸的，丝毫没有撼动的余地。郑泰成满意地咬了一口颈侧，稍微坐直了些，又摁着金东奎的腰往下沉了沉，动了起来。  
似乎是撞到了哪里，金东奎发出一声急促的尖叫。  
郑泰成不管不顾，依然小幅度地挺着腰，撞碎了金东奎的声音，介于求饶和淫叫之间，或者两者都是。金东奎喊了几声“轻一点”以后就没了声息，咬着胳膊和面前的Sam相互瞪视。仿佛一面错位的镜子，看着屏幕上郑泰成几乎有些狠厉的神色，滚烫的目光明明不是投向自己的，皮肤也依然如被热油泼过一般，因滚烫而颤抖起来。  
郑泰成好像总是演这样的角色。他晕晕乎乎地想。  
下一秒金东奎就没心思想这些了，动作突然猛烈，似乎在惩罚他的分神，断断续续的呜咽又飘出来。他艰难地撑着郑泰成的腿想逃离身体内那根烧红的铁棍，被拧一把侧腰就又软了身体，瘫坐下去反而吃得更深，分不清是爽还是疼。郑泰成没急着去调戏他的前列腺，大开大合地抽插，只是在触及敏感点时逼出金东奎的叫声。金东奎的阴茎又慢慢硬了起来，在空中颤颤巍巍地立着，随着郑泰成的节奏来回颤抖。  
“东奎被操硬了吗？”  
“什么？”金东奎低头看了一眼，被噎得说不出话。  
郑泰成没为难他：“东奎看前面，我们——我们在教你呢。”  
这次金东奎听懂了这个加重的“我们”的含义，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，就好像真有人在旁观且指指点点。何况这个机位有些特别。像隔着面窗户。  
……窗户？  
郑泰成的性器狠狠地撞在了他的前列腺上。  
金东奎仿佛听到大火轰的一声爆燃而席卷所有理智的声音，最后一丝清明灰飞烟灭，他已经分不清面前只是一张普通的灰塑幕，是一对旁若无人的正在做爱的演员，还是一面玻璃窗，漏进了无数窥视的眼神。他向前扑着想逃，郑泰成松开他的腿，放任他失去平衡，向前跪着趴在床上，然后摁住他的腰，稳稳地重新插进去。  
金东奎整个上半身都砸进床垫里，只有胯骨被托着，臀部高高翘着，被撞得歪歪斜斜，像自己扭动着求欢一样，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，很快又带了哭腔。他被冲得往前滑又拽回来，勉强用双手抓着床单减缓失控。  
郑泰成却不允许他躲进双臂间做只鸵鸟，掐着他的下巴逼他抬头，正好对着字幕的地方，背景是媾和的肉体，噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声从身后传来。  
“东奎认字吗？念出来？”  
快感一波胜过一波，他被抛进云端又被卷入海底，失重的错觉让他难以判断，那行字像是唯一能抓住的救命稻草，他艰难地对着焦，不过大脑地念出来：“请哥哥……呜……操得深一点。”  
郑泰成骂了句脏话。  
金东奎似乎感觉到体内的性器变粗了一圈，喷在后背上的呼吸都更加滚烫了。本能让他想逃离，随即被更大的力道和频率钉死在床上，前段来回摩擦着床单，分泌的液体也很快洇湿了布料。他揪着床单一丝不漏地接纳双重过载的刺激，冲击着高潮阈值的快感让他恐惧，却无法完整地拼出一个求饶意味的词。  
“东奎别低头嘛。”郑泰成停了动作，金东奎还没恢复清醒，就被擒着脖子让头抬得更高，上半身的重量都压在颈部，产生了强烈的窒息感。  
郑泰成说：“看看Sam，东奎比他好看多了。”  
金东奎眼前又开始发黑，在视野中闪现的黑色色块之间勉强辨认着画面。视频里的人变成了传教士的体位，Sam的双手亵玩着乳尖，两条腿搭在自己的臂弯，纤细的小腿一晃一晃的。他正仰头叫着，嘴角留过晶亮的涎液，一双眼眸水波流转，媚意横生。  
“东奎也比他淫荡多了。”好像有什么液体被抹在后背上，“水好多。”  
金东奎想说不，但他被扼着喉咙，一句话都说不出来。野蛮的抽插又开始了，缺氧和黑暗让他更敏感，几乎能认清血液里滚烫的情欲，想象甬道里交合的动作。郑泰成松开了扶着他腰间的手——金东奎已经食髓知味地学会了如何伏低身体而迎合性交，转去浅浅地勾开他略被操熟的、恢复了弹性的括约肌，来回拨弄。肉体的拍击声越来越频繁越响亮，他大张着嘴，试图从空气里汲取新鲜的氧份，眼泪流了满脸，性器早就硬得发痛，涨成紫红色，他却无力纾解。行将失禁的幻觉让他以为自己快要散架了，就像烟花在夜空里炸开那样，血液和快感将一起从身体里爆裂。  
“我要射进去啦，东奎。”  
声音似乎从很遥远的地方传来，金东奎几乎听不到了，他只听得到血液訇然流动的声音，眼前甚至见了暗红的血色。  
郑泰成做了最后的冲刺，毫不吝啬而毫无怜悯地射了进去，随后松开了握着脖子的手，任由金东奎摔在床上。  
新鲜的空气忽然涌进肺里，金东奎发出一声竭尽全力的嘶哑呻吟，也射了出来。

神智清明的时候，金东奎发现自己侧倒在床上，股间黏腻微凉的液体缓缓流出来，被空调的冷风吹得痒痒的。  
“那个……”他发现嗓子哑得不成样子，只吐出个毫无意义的单词就拼命咳嗽起来，被喂了口水才勉强安静，只是依然喘个不停。  
“舒服吗？”郑泰成浅浅戳弄着依然翕张着的穴口。  
金东奎捂着脸，乖乖地点了点头。

**Author's Note:**

> 姿势可能不太科学  
> 描述可能不太正确  
> 但我毕竟——  
> 我已经尽力google了
> 
> 鞠躬了 谢谢各位看官


End file.
